


Technical Difficulties

by Carsinning



Series: Short Story Collection [11]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Computers, Gen, Humor, Technology, Zen cant work technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carsinning/pseuds/Carsinning
Summary: Zen gets a new computer.





	Technical Difficulties

  _"Why isn't this working!? Come on!"_

  _"Uhh...maybe you should try turning it on first."_

Zen stopped violently shaking the mouse on the brand new computer that he and the redhead had just installed, to look down at the tower which was indeed, not lit up like it was supposed to be to signal that it was on.  
He sighed as he reached down to press the button. 

Seven was already dreading agreeing to help Zen out with the updating of all his technology. He knew that the actor was using a lot of outdated technology, but what he wasn't prepared for was Zen not knowing how to use anything newer except his phone, even that needed an upgrade. 

"Okay.. so I need to create a whole profile and login for this thing?" Zen asked when the computer showed a new user screen that prompted him to create an account for being able to get into it.

"Yeah.. just hit the button and input all the information it asks you to. It's simple, even a jellyfish could do it" Seven replied nonchalantly. It might have been simple for him to understand because working with computers was what he has done half his life. He didn't know how grandparent-like Zen would be when it came to teaching him these things. 

Zen managed to get through making an account, unfortunately, he didn't make an email address that wasn't stupid. (i.e handsomezen53@hotmail.com)  
This was a small price Seven was willing to pay for him actually getting through this part. 

Seven let Zen explore what he could click on by himself. Of course, the first thing he finds was 'solitare', then 'minesweep'. He was gushing about how cool the designs looked now that it was newer. 

If he thought that was cool, he would probably pee his pants once he found out that there were apps on the computer just like he could have on his phone. 

"Here, click on this little icon.. we have to download something real quick before we do anything else.." Seven told him, pointing to the Internet Explorer Icon.  
Zen did as he was told and spent some time looking over the front page  
"Wow, look at that! It tells you all the news right here!"  
"Yeah, it's neat but no one reads it.."  
Seven explained to him how to download Google Chrome and to never use Internet Explorer ever again. After downloading that, he kicked Zen out of the computer chair so he could install an anit-virus program. He wasn't even going to teach Zen how to do that kind of thing yet.

After everything was good to go, he figured he should teach Zen about how his email worked. He instructed him on how to get into the site, how to login, and read any emails he may find important if he uses his email address for anything.

He figured Zen wouldn't need to really use his computer for anything except uploading his selfies and maybe googling something, luckily, he already knew how to do that. 

With that, Seven left him to do things on his own and figure anything out by himself. They said their farewells before heading out and back to his own home.

A few days later, Seven got a call from Zen in the middle of him doing his work, good thing he was an expert procrastinator.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Seven! This is amazing!"  
"What?"  
"So I found this thing where you can talk to a bunch of hot girls!"  
"Wait... what do you mean? Where did you find this?"  
"I was just on my email and I had some from these girls on the same site and they want to meet me!"

Seven sat back in his chair and sighed, rubbing his temple  
"No.. Zen.. delete those emails and for God's sake, do not click on them. It's spam"  
"What's.. spam?"  
"It's emails that are junk and sometimes try to scam you. Click bait"  
"So... there aren't any hot singles in my area who are dying to meet me?"  
"Not at all.."


End file.
